


Wicked Tongue

by AetherAria



Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [6]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Arguing as flirting, Bickering, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: They've got their own ways of dueling.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019346
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Wicked Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Will this just be the month of all drabbles? I make no promises.

Arum snaps his mouth shut mid-word, his eyes narrowing. "What- is so _funny_?"

Amaryllis' smile widens, the warmth in her eyes distracting, and as she leans closer his frill flares in suspicion.

"I love," she murmurs, and then she stuns him with a burning kiss. "Arguing with you."

Arum blinks, breathes, _wants_ -

"Oh," he says instead. "I see. It's the _arguing_ you love, you contrary little-"

She scowls, rolling her eyes as he sticks his snout in the air.

" _Such_ a brat," she growls, nipping at his neck, and-

Arum laughs, because he knows she loves him for that too.


End file.
